Le chat
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot 1x2] Un chat vous raconte sa vie ? Mais qui est ce chat ? A voir... je crois qu'ffnet a enfin mis mes corrections TT désolée, j'en ai marre que ça mette 10000 ans.


**Disclaimers**** : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : One-shot, romantique, humour.**

**Rating : **PG 13/T

**Couple : y a un chat et son maître… y a aussi 01 et 02 qui se baladent… c'est un 1x2, pitié papa ffnet, METS MES CORRECTIONS.**

**Résumé : tut-tut**

**Câlins : à ma Mi en lui disant un énorme merci, à ma Lunanamoi chanceuse, à une tite M – parce que c basé sur l'histoire que je t'ai écrite -, à Isa ¤ gros câlins ¤ ainsi qu'à un petit poulpe et une tite Lilith.**

**Micis**** : à toutes les personnes qui m'ont fait un coucou sur color me bad ! Je répondrais qd je pourrais.**

* * *

* * *

**_Moi vouloir être chat  
Et ne risquer de tes doigts  
Que leurs caresses sur moi_**

**_Le chat, Pow Wow_**

¤

**Le chat**

**_¤_**

**_¤_**

**AC 202, la Terre, chez quelqu'un**

¤

C'est l'histoire d'un petit matou

un petit matou tout mignon, tout rond, tout grognon.

_Petit ?_

_Non…_

_Un bon gros chat…_

_Un tigre…_

_Un tigre se faisant passer pour un chat…_

_Chat c'est extraordinaire…_

Ah ça oui, il avait du caractère !

Comme tous les chats, il ne se levait non pas aux aurores,

mais à l'heure du ventre.

_Et celui-là en avait un sacré ventre._

S'il devait s'écouter il mangerait tout le temps

même le riz pas cuit de son maître.

_Il avait la flemme de cuire le sien…_

_Il avait une sacrée flemme, même…_

¤

Tous les matins commençaient de la même façon.

Il s'étirait consciencieusement sur _son_ lit – et non pas dans sa propre litière/panier, ça ne servait à rien.

_Pourquoi faire chambre à part ?_

Il grattait un peu les couvertures - les aurait tiré si elles n'étaient pas si immenses -.

Il gesticulait légèrement, sans gestes brusques, sans à coup et…

et quand il voyait que l'occupant de _son_ lit l'ignorait comme il le pouvait,

alors il sortait une de ses armes secrètes :

il couinait.

_Il ronronnait…_

_Il gémissait doucement…_

Oui, il couinait, ce n'était PAS un miaulement.

_Il n'avait pas envie qu'il se lève… mais il n'avait pas le choix._

Il était trop humain pour ça

¤

Donc tous les matins,

il couinait/miaulait pour réveiller son maître,

parce que celui-ci ignorait cet objet horrible censé le faire sortir du lit.

_Ah bas oui, le chat avait faim ! Et il était donc obligé de lui rappeler_

_qu'il__ devait le nourrir._

_Même quand il avait DEJA mangé…_

_Bah quoi ?_

_Il était un estomac sur pattes et puis ils dépensaient beaucoup d'énergie, la nuit…_

Et puis, le maître avait des habitudes pour le moins étranges :

il s'éveillait avant la machine,

_à__ se demander à QUOI elle servait ?_

regardait l'heure – c'est comme ça que ça s'appelait,

se recouchait.

Et quand l'appareil - le réveil ! - sonnait…

il l'ignorait complètement.

_…_

Alors monsieur matou décida de se faire prince charmant

et avait fait du réveil de son maître, une mission.

_Ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans lui !_

Il avait décidé de faire de son réveil, une mission…

même s'il savait qu'en l'éveillant, il allait le laisser seul toute la journée.

_¤_

_Avant de partir il mangeait avec lui, toujours et c'était déjà ça, que de voir les prunelles de son maître à demi ouvertes devant son mug, _

_ses__ cheveux ébouriffés par la nuit, son teint très pâle et le blanc des yeux tous rouges._

_Il le trouvait drôle avec son air chiffonné, il avait presque le même air que lui_

_en__ moins classe, bien sûr. _

_Son maître le copiait comme il pouvait !_

_Copycat_

_Hmm__…_

¤

Son maître lui avait expliqué que, quand il partait, il pouvait remplir sa gamelle,

alors il était d'accord.

_De toutes façons le chat n'avait pas trop le choix._

_Il lui avait bien proposé la solution « placements », « laisse ton argent travailler à ta place »_

_C'était niet._

_Et comme il refusait de vivre sur les dividendes du chat, le maître allait travailler, tout simplement…_

_Il était indépendant et il aimait avoir quelque chose à faire._

Et puis tous les soirs ils avaient une séance de câlins rien qu'à eux.

_Hmm__…_

_Le chat aimait les câlins…_

_Très, très fort._

donc il lui pardonnait.

Ce chat était un mâle : son cœur se rapprochait dangereusement de la reconnaissance du ventre.

Tant qu'il le nourrissait et qu'il revenait, le maître pouvait partir.

_Il n'allait pas voler non plus ?_

_Le chat venait juste d'arriver en ville… enfin juste… quelques mois, quoi._

_Et il n'avait pas encore cherché de travail…_

_Fainéant ?_

_Un peu… il chercherait !_

_Plus tard._

_Il profitait de la vie en attendant._

_Il se faisait dorloter._

_Mais pour cela il fallait que le maître parte gagner sa croûte._

_Alors il partait._

Il lui en donnait le droit.

¤

Après quelques croquettes/céréales et un dernier câlin à demi grognon – le maître avait le réveil comateux malgré ses soins pour le moins intensifs,

le chat l'accompagnait jusqu'à la porte…

_Un gros câlin… qui donnait envie au maître de rester chez lui très, très fort…_

… avant de retourner se coucher tranquillement

dans SON lit qu'il avait ENFIN pour lui tout seul.

La journée.

_Nan mais oh !_

_Une chambre d'amis ? Pourquoi faire ?_

_C'était pas un ami, lui…_

Rah c'que c'était dur la vie de chat…

_Chat ché vrai… _

¤

Eventuellement plus tard – il n'avait pas besoin de la machine de son maître, lui,

_il__ était beaucoup trop évolué pour chat,_

il quittait son lit, pour se promener un peu dans la maison.

_Il aimait se dégourdir les pattes._

Son maître disait à tors dans l'appareil qu'il appelait « le téléphone »,

qu'il était feignant, mais ce n'était pas vrai…

_Il avait beaucoup, beaucoup travaillé…_

_et__ là… il avait juste un gros poil dans la patte._

_Il pouvait se le permettre, hein ?_

Donc il n'était pas feignant…

_Ok… Juste un peu ?_

_Les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses... nan ?_

_Pas tant que ça..._

Il devait faire beaucoup d'effort pour atteindre le paquet de biscottes laissé sur la table !

Et se faire les griffes sur le divan, c'était sportif !

_C'était la qu'était posée la machine à allumer la télé…_

_Oui, la télécommande._

Et…

Penser à son maître, était sportif aussi.

Il était amoureux.

¤

Oui le chat était amoureux de son maître qu'il trouvait

tout mignon, tout gentil, tout adorable.

Il aimait faire des bêtises avec lui, quand il était d'humeur.

C'était son petit compagnon de jeu depuis l'adolescence, même s'ils jouaient à faire la guerre.

_Même s'ils s'étaient perdus de vue une fois celle-ci terminée._

Le chat était revenu bien des années plus tard, avec deux sacs et un demi-sourire, demandant à un maître étonné et à peine réveillé s'il pouvait rester chez lui « en attendant »

_Ce SQUAT !_

_Le crève-la-faim !_

_« En attendant » il n'était jamais reparti, quel pique-assiette ce chat !_

_Le maître qui n'était pas encore son maître lui avait manqué pendant ces années où il cherchait sa place._

_Ces années où il recherchait sa paix intérieure._

et chemin faisant, après bien des péripéties

_- le maître était farouchement indépendant, comme lui_

et bien que n'étant pas de la même espèce,

_- complètement différents comme seuls savaient l'être les êtres qui se ressemblaient…_

ils étaient tombés amoureux,

_même__ si le maître ne l'admettra jamais de vive voix et même si lui-même ne lui avait jamais dit à voix haute non plus._

En tous cas pas pour l'instant.

_Le chat, très espiègle et coquin, s'était fait tout timide il y avait quelques mois de cela. Il avait fait sa déclaration en dessinant un cœur avec ses croquettes._

_Et le maître, rougissant avait frotté son nez contre le sien pour lui répondre…_

_Et le chat avait volé ses lèvres._

Bien sûr il y avait eu des colères et des disputes : le maître voulait que les autres sachent

que son chat était à lui !

Mais le maître était muet comme une carpe devant les autres, et seulement compris de son amant le chat.

_Le maître faisait des scènes avec les yeux et sortait ses griffes en même temps que son sourire._

_Parce que plusieurs personnes aimaient gratouiller derrière l'oreille du chat._

_Une jolie jeune fille en particulier. Une fille qui aimait les chats depuis bien longtemps et qui aimait beaucoup ce chat-là._

_Une fille qui rendait souvent visite au chat. Aussi souvent que son emploi du temps le lui permettait. En tout bien, tout honneur, bien sûr, mais les non-dits parlaient très forts parfois,_

_malgré__ soi._

_Et chat, chat ne plaisait pas du tout,_

_mais__ alors pas du tout au maître._

* * *

Le maître ne pouvait donc pas dire lui-même à ses rivaux « bas les pattes ! »

_Ce comble…_

Le maître était un peu jaloux de la jeune fille, parce qu'elle avait l'attention du chat, ses sourires gentils et ses mots.

_Le maître se prenait pour un chat, parce qu'il avait peur que les souris ne dansent derrière son dos..._

Le maître était un peu jaloux de la jeune fille parce que pour lui, si le chat ne voulait pas la mettre au courant, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait peur de sa réaction.

_Alors que pour le chat, cette histoire ne regardait qu'eux, point._

Le maître avait un peu peur que son chat ne le quitte,

que quitte à choisir entre la jeune fille et lui, il la choisirait elle

_Un autre maître… une bien jolie souris._

et il partirait…

_Il était bien déjà parti, après tout, il y avait bien longtemps._

Le maître restait muet mais le chat comprenait les signes.

_Le silence._

_Le froncement de sourcils._

_Le pli soucieux du front._

_Les dents serrées._

_Les bras croisés._

_Les mains nerveuses dans les cheveux._

_Les regards noirs, quand il se croyait à l'abri des regards…_

_Pas tout en même temps et tout en subtilité,_

_Mais la subtilité se perdait aux regards…_

_de__ celui qu'on aimait._

_Sous le regard aimé les sentiments ne se cachaient jamais._

_Et tant mieux, voire tant pis !_

_C'était un risque à prendre que d'être à découvert._

_Un risque merveilleux._

_D'être nu et à nu._

_Le chat se croyait malin, mais le maître aussi le connaissait très bien._

_Donnant, donnant._

Alors comme le chat l'aimait – et lui aussi un peu quand même, même s'il était jaloux et même s'il ne disait rien -, il profitait des jours de repos de son maître pour le dorloter un peu.

Et le maître était très heureux de passer du temps avec son coquin de matou.

_Il en profitait pour le câliner,_

_pour__ le rassurer aussi. Même si le maître protestait, pour la forme._

¤

Dans ces moments-là…

_Dans ces moments où il avait besoin d'être rassuré…_

Le chat était un gentleman très agile : il portait son maître sur leur lit – même si le maître se plaisait à dire que c'était le sien -, comme une mariée.

Puis il allait chercher sa gamelle et la posait sur les couvertures.

Repas au lit, le maître était servi !

_Monsieur le chat était un romantique…_

C'était en partie pour cela que le maître retrouvait des croquettes/chips/biscuits dans _son_ lit.

_Le maître n'était pas tout le temps de repos non plus… ce chat était de mauvaise foi !_

Il avait beau se plaindre et grogner et couiner comme lui, le chat lui répondait par un miaulement tout penaud.

Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de recommencer. C'était agréable quand même.

_C'était qui qui nettoyait, passait l'aspirateur quand t'es pas là, mon maître à moi ?_

_Chat au foyer ?_

_Et puis…_

_C'était qui qui commandait d'abord ?_

_Le chat le faisait aussi quand il était tout seul, pour avoir l'impression que son maître était là… manger un bout au lit près de l'oreiller de son homme…_

Il était le prince de la mauvaise foi, mais il ne renoncerait pas à ces moments avec son petit amour.

Non mais !

_C'était bien les repas au lit… et les siestes crapuleuses aussi…_

_Rah__ quel rabat-joie ce maître !_

¤

En plus son maître abusait un peu : il lui disait qu'il mangeait tout le temps.

Ce n'était pas tout le temps vrai.

_Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Parfois il partageait ses croquettes avec lui, après tout !_

_Ou avec la jeune fille…_

C'était pour cela qu'il avait toujours faim

Bon, d'accord, quand le maître n'était pas là, comme aujourd'hui, cette excuse ne marchait pas.

Et alors ?

On s'empapatisait quand on se mettait en ménage !

_Même si le maître se bornait à dire que c'était un arrangement temporaire…_

_Mais dans ses yeux il y avait écrit « pour la vie, si tu le veux bien »_

_Il ne fallait jamais écouter le maître, sinon ce serait déprimant !_

_Chat anéantirait un chat !_

On s'empapatisait, oui !

On grossissait un peu !

On était heureux !

Il avait pris deux kilos qu'il avait transformés en muscles.

_Son maître aimait bien._

Même si ça avait été des poignées d'amours et un peu de bidon,

ça aurait été des preuves de bonheur.

Pour toutes les fois où ils avaient été rationnés et au pain sec…

_Quand il y avait du pain…_

Et puis de toutes façons, ils ne pouvaient que très peu prendre.

_Les calories étaient très souvent brûlées dans le feu de leurs actions nocturnes_

_et__ matinales…_

Il était un peu fripon et polisson,

un petit canaillou,

mais c'était un bon matou.

Un très bon, même.

_¤ Petit sourire en coin ¤._

_Le maître n'était plus très muet dans ces moments là,_

_Il sortait ses griffes et les plantait dans le dos,_

_les__ dents sur ses épaules._

_Son corps était brûlant et il hurlait encore._

_Sa bouche cherchait son souffle, quand elle quittait sa peau_

_pour__ prendre l'air à même la sienne._

_Et dans ces moments-là, tout en lui, sauf ses lèvres, lui disait je t'aime._

_Le maître était bel et bien fou de son chat._

_Et ch'était réchiproque._

¤¤¤

La journée passait vite une fois le ménage fini, la lessive faîte, la vaisselle lavée, le linge étendu, les courses par Internet effectuées, la jeune fille repartie et les bons programmes télé finis…

- Il ne restait plus que le lit à faire et il avait un peu grignoté dedans, en retournant se coucher, ce matin, même si son maître détestait ça.

_- Le maître avait des habitudes de vieux garçon, de personnes trop seules, comme lui avant. C'était depuis qu'ils vivaient à deux qu'il était devenu chat._

_Un bon gros chat avide de caresses, se prélassant, heureux de vivre. Grognon, de mauvaise foi et un peu rat, aussi. Il avait appris à être espiègle et coquin._

Et d'un autre côté elle passait lentement.

Bah oui, son maître lui manquait.

_Et penser à lui lui donnait faim._

Même s'il avait des défauts.

_- T'aurais pas vu mes chaussettes ?_

_- Où tu les as rangées ?_

_- Ha. Ha. Ha._

Même s'il était grognon.

_- Bosse un peu !_

_- Non. Tu pourrais en faire autant si tu voulais._

_- Et on mangerait comment ? Un seul revenu ne suffit pas._

_- Alors de quoi tu te plains ?_

Même s'il le nourrissait au lance-pierre – oui, il était de mauvaise foi –

_- C'était pas ton tour de cuisiner ?_

_- C'était pas toi qui devait prendre à emporter ?_

Même s'il prenait toutes les couvertures.

_- J'ai froid._

_- Si t'es pas content, vas dans ton lit._

_- Non. J'ai une meilleure idée. Pas besoin de couverture pour me réchauffer._

_- Hm… Non, demain je bosse… hmm… hmm chaton… ¤ long baiser traître ¤_

_- Je ne te tiendrais éveillé qu'une partie de la nuit_

Même si la jeune fille rêverait de prendre la place du maître, même si elle n'en n'avait jamais rien dit.

_- Même pas en rêve._

Même si elle n'avait jamais manqué de respect.

_- Meilleure amie pour la vie._

Même si elle ne se serait jamais permis.

Juste dans ses rêves et parfois dans son regard.

_Mais…_

_¤_

Mais le cœur du chat n'était pas à prendre.

Son maître serait son seul et unique maître.

_D'ailleurs il aimait bien ce mot…_

_Tout simplement parce que c'était son maître qui l'avait traité de « chat »._

_- T'es vraiment un chat, toi ! Un bon gros chat…_

_- Ah ? Je suis indépendant et lunatique._

_- Tu es indépendant et canaille. _

_Mais il préférait…_

Le premier dans son cœur. Son homme.

_Vala, il préférait celui-là !_

On choisissait ses amis, on ne choisissait pas sa famille

mais même s'il avait pu choisir, il était sûr qu'il le choisirait lui.

_Il n'avait pas choisi d'aimer…_

_Il avait aimé tout court._

_Et si c'était à refaire…_

Il le choisirait lui

avec tout ce qui allait avec.

_Et quand le soleil se couchait… il le retrouvait enfin…_

_Rentre vite ô mon maître…_

_C'est ton tour de faire la cuisine… et ton riz cru me manque…_

_J'aime nos habitudes._

* * *

* * *

* * *

Le soleil était couché et son maître était revenu, enfin.

Grognon,

fatigué.

Mais content d'être rentré.

_Comme d'habitude._

Et le chat avait faim.

_Encore…_

_Ben oui ! Penser à son maître et fantasmer en son absence avaient épuisé ses réserves de nourritures._

Donc il miaulait/couinait avec insistance

et le maître, dans un moment de doute,

se demandait systématiquement, s'il n'avait pas oublié de le nourrir avant de partir.

_S'il restait de la bouffe de la veille à faire chauffer aux micro-ondes._

_Que faisait le chat pour avoir aussi faim à chaque fois ?_

_Il se le demandait…_

Mais il restait à peine quelques croquettes dans la gamelle _– il aurait pu la finir quand même ! Qu'il ne compte pas sur lui pour la laver ! -,_ ce qui signifiait qu'il avait mangé, non ?

Pas assez… même si son maître le servait généreusement, quand c'était son tour de cuisiner.

_(Pour nourrir la jeune fille aussi. Le maître n'était pas un ingrat)_

Mais bon, le chat mangeait bien aussi…

…

…

Bon d'accord, le félin l'admettait, il avait un gros appétit, vala !

_Oh oui…_

Mais il aimait bien taquiner son maître aussi, lui donner des sueurs froides…

_Lui montrer qu'il existait, qu'il était là…_

Mais il ne cédait pas !

Il ne le nourrissait pas plus !

_- Tu as de plus en plus faim, chaton._

_- Je suis de plus en plus heureux ?_

_- Tu rentres de moins en moins dans ton jean._

_- Tu ne rentres plus dans le tien._

_- C'est de ta faute !_

_- C'est génial, tu n'es plus un squelette tout habillé._

_- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le squelette ?_

_- Fais-moi perdre mes kilos ?_

_- Hentai !_

_- Autant que toi, ô maître._

_- …_

_- …_

_- N'empêche, je veux retrouver mon 36. J'veux pas refaire ma garde-robe, j'ai autre chose à faire de mon argent._

_- J'adore ton 38. J'adore tes fesses dans le short, j'ai plus à palper._

_- Tu dis ça parce que c'est musclé._

¤

Il maintenait le contact avec lui : plus il miaulait, plus son maître répondait, hein ?

_- J'ai faim._

_- Lève tes fesses du canapé._

_- Aide-moi._

_- Si je t'aide, on ne mangera jamais._

_- Comme ça tu perdras tes kilos ?_

_- Je croyais que tu les aimais, mes fesses ?_

_- Montre-les pour voir, viens plus près… encore plus près…_

_- On ne risque pas de…_

_- Plus tard…_

C'était pas qu'une question de nourriture : il voulait aussi son attention.

_Ils ne s'étaient pas vus de la journée…_

Bien sûr quand il était repu, le maître faisait sa vie…

_Ils n'étaient pas siamois quand même !_

Ils vivaient ensemble, étaient ensemble, mais très indépendants l'un et l'autre.

_Même s'ils s'installaient après, pour regarder la télé tous les deux._

Et il le surveillait du coin de l'œil.

¤

Il aimait bien que son maître soit là, même si, encore une fois, il était aussi indépendant que lui.

_Il aimait ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes. Tout comme il n'aimait pas être dans celles de son maître._

_Il était jaloux de son espace vital, comme son maître. Et repousser les barrières ne signifiait pas ne pas avoir ses propres limites._

_Parfois il lui suffisait de juste de savoir qu'il était là, tout simplement._

Bon ça ne l'empêchait pas

de lui faire un gros câlin,

quand il l'ignorait depuis plus d'une heure.

Et le maître avait beau être autonome, ne pas trop lui courir après,

quand ça lui prenait, de lui sauter dessus… ça pouvait être poulpesque.

_Rah_

Comme aujourd'hui.

Comme maintenant, tiens.

¤

L'attaque calino-poulpesque était souvent sournoise et parfois le félin n'était pas d'humeur.

_On va le plaindre !_

_Mais bon aujourd'hui, il était d'humeur !_

Surtout quand il avait eu une discussion musclée avec son ami Wu Fei, comme ce fut le cas quelques jours auparavant.

_- Viens nous rejoindre chez les Preventers, on a besoin de toi._

_- Non, pas maintenant, voire jamais._

_- Mais… ton « coloc » l'a fait, lui._

_- Il fait ce qu'il veut._

_- Tu es sûr ?_

_- Oui. Et c'est non : j'ai des sous et aucune envie de travailler._

_- Mais tu vis sur son dos !_

_- Non. Il n'est pas obligé de travailler mais il y va. C'est son choix._

_- Tu es un homme au foyer ?_

_- Parfaitement._

_Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas savoir…_

Le maître pouvait mal choisir son moment :

un chat aussi pouvait avoir passé une mauvaise journée,

tout comme lui pouvait être grognon.

_D'accord, souvent grognon._

C'était ça vivre ensemble.

_Mais après les disputes venaient les réconciliations autour d'un petit restau en amoureux._

_Le chat sortait son maître._

_Et il payait l'addition, s'il vous plaît._

Son maître lui ressemblait vraiment.

_Chat le faisait rire dans sa moustache… quand ça ne l'agaçait pas un peu._

* * *

_Le coucher était le moment qu'il aimait le plus. _

_Le moment où il pouvait l'embêter encore un petit peu._

Le moment où il voulait vraiment un câlin…

_Lui faire l'amour… quand il était d'humeur… et quand son maître ne l'était pas…_

_Il adorait le faire changer d'avis_.

Dans tous les cas, c'était le soir – et quand son maître était au téléphone -, qu'il voulait le plus de câlins.

Il pouvait frotter son museau contre son visage quand il dormait.

ou s'introduire dans l'espace laissé par les couvertures

pour se frotter contre une de ses jambes

_Même si elles étaient dans le bas de pyjama._

_Bah quoi ? Il ne le porterait pas longtemps, de toutes façons._

_Et les chats n'étaient parés que de leur peau…_

_Ou de bas de jogging/chaussettes en journée, comme aujourd'hui._

_Mais pour entrer dans le lit, il était nu._

_¤_

_Il pouvait frotter son museau contre son visage quand il dormait,_

_ou__ s'introduire dans l'espace laissé par les couvertures_

_pour__ se frotter contre une de ses jambes…_

ou contre son flan.

_On était mieux bien au chaud._

Il aimait bien être tout contre lui il pouvait le protéger, là

_Oui, s'il se passait quelque chose, il serait le premier à la réveiller._

_Même s'il savait se défendre._

Et comme la nuit le maître ne se levait pas – sauf quand lui le levait pour des raisons techniques ? -

_et__ qu'il ne se passait rien, hormis ses ronflements à lui_

et qu'il adorait dormir,

il était dans le bonheur absolu.

¤

Son maître était là.

Il avait mangé.

_Et bien mangé… de toutes les manières possibles…_

Il dormait et on ne le lui reprochait pas.

Le seul souci était que son maître préférait dormir seul

_Plus de place ? Plus d'espace ?_

_Préférait-il vraiment ?_

et qu'il n'avait pas trop apprécié les croquettes dans le lit.

_Il avait été particulièrement imprudent aujourd'hui : il savait qu'il n'aimait pas s'endormir avec des croquettes dans le dos, il aurait dû mieux ranger._

Mais il s'était endormi après le départ de la jeune fille…

Mais bon, il lui ferait oublier… et le maître était trop fatigué– et lui aussi – pour lui refuser _sa _couche.

¤

Bien sûr, quand le maître était au pays des rêves, c'était plus facile de le récupérer, son lit.

_Leur _lit.

_Le maître, malgré leur relation, faisait chambre à part, pour se donner une impression de contrôle, pour que ça n'aille pas trop vite._

_Pour se faire la cour._

_Et c'était mignon mais bon, au bout de cinq mois de vie commune, le chat en avait un peu marre d'avoir sa propre chambre._

_Ils avaient passé l'âge !_

_D'abord le cœur._

_Ensuite le corps._

_Après la chambre._

_Méthodique._

_Rester dans la chambre du maître serait la dernière étape avant le changement de nom sur le bail ou un déménagement à deux…_

_Ce serait plus officiel._

Attaquer sa proie à un moment de faiblesse était la règle friponne des guerriers chats.

¤

**_Tu ne comptes pas sur moi  
Pour dormir sur le sofa  
Je te montrerai de quoi  
Est capable un gros chat _**

**_¤_**

Endormi, il y avait moins de chance pour qu'il le repousse,

_oui, définitivement trop fatigué de sa journée._

Il avait beau murmurer son nom dans son sommeil, d'un ton particulièrement lassé,

le chat tenait bon et l'ignorait, se frottant encore plus gentiment à lui,

_lentement_

_sensuellement_

_lascivement_

se faisait peluche tout en tendresse

_tendrement__…_

_et__ le maître, et ben…_

_un__ baiser dans le cou_

Il sentait bon…

_un__ frisson…_

_ben__ il ne résistait pas._

**_¤_**

**_A ce jeu là je suis le roi_**

_Il ne résistait pas._

_Jamais en fait._

_Même avec la gamelle dans le lit quand il l'oubliait !_

_Même après une mauvaise journée !_

Qui pourrait ?

**_Et la souris ce sera toi_**

_Il lui faisait perdre la tête… et tous les soirs il lui faisait la court pour rester dans son** lit…**_

_C'était un jeu entre eux…_

_Le maître adorait entretenir la flamme,_

_se__ faire désirer…_

_tester_

_Et le test prendrait bientôt fin, parce que son chat faisait indéniablement parti de sa vie._

_Il n'allait pas partir du jour au lendemain comme il y avait si longtemps._

C'était la raison pour laquelle, entre autres, le chat ne reprenait pas un travail tout de suite.

Le chat voulait apprivoiser son maître.

L'amour se donnait instinctivement.

_La confiance s'apprenait._

_Patience, patience, petit chat… la partie était presque gagnée…_

**_Et la souris ce sera toi_**

_Le maître lui avait vraiment manqué toute la journée, mine de rien._

_Et il voulait son lit pour le confort aussi, c'est sûr – la chambre d'amis avait un lit une place, oui les chats aimaient l'espace -, mais également parce qu'il y dormait et que son odeur était là._

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il aimait y dormir… et plus…dans ce grand lit.

Il aimait prendre son maître dans ses bras et c'était précisément ce qu'il faisait, là, à le câliner, lui caresser les cheveux…

_Je suis déjà dans ton cœur…_

_Laisse-moi rester dans ton lit._

_Laisse-moi entrer dans ta vie et y rester… _

_Pour la vie._

**_¤_**

_Le maître avait beau murmurer son nom dans son sommeil, d'un ton particulièrement lassé…_

- Heerooooooo quand même…

- Miaou ?

_Il ne résistait jamais…_

- ¤ éclat de rire ¤ Bonne nuit, chaton…

- ¤ un nez contre un cou, enfoui dans de longs cheveux bruns… ¤ Oyasumi, koi…

**_Et la souris ce sera…_**

**_¤_**

_C'est facile la vie de chat… chat se voit qu'il m'aime, sinon il aurait lutté un peu peluche…_

**_¤_**

**_¤_**

**_OWARI_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Précision au cas où : Duo EST le maître XD**

_¤ se marre ¤ _

_J'espère que ça vous aura plu !_

_¤ La fille qui se change les idées avec une fic XD ¤_

_A peluche' !_

_Mithy__ ¤ XD devenir cheyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenne, combattre quand même... devenir cheyenne, regagner les plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaines ¤_


End file.
